Tampopo
by movingmotionless
Summary: Sometimes timing is always a factor, especially when it comes to love. A one-shot about Rin and Sesshomaru.


.: tampopo :.

_Tap tap tap._

Golden eyes continued their deep focus on the open laptop screen in front of them, only to narrow as his nostrils caught wind of the occupant rapping on outside of the door. Between the frequent interruptions from his personal assistant and this disaster of a woman, he could get no peace. Even here, away from his own home they both had found him, and made a constant habit of making their presence known regardless of his demands for solitude. Only one person was allowed to interrupt him and he had not heard from her in over four months. Not since she decided it would be for the best.

"Sessh…" a feminine voice purred. Its owner leaned her head in-between the two mahogany doors, striking cherry pink eyes peered over at the silver headed male typing a little harder than necessary on his keyboard. Bile rose in the back of his throat as she made her way towards him, hips swaying side to side dramatically.

"Kagura, you said you wouldn't disturb me. I told you, I have to finish this as soon as possible." Sesshomaru's eyes flickered up briefly, taking in her appearance before settling back on the screen, suppressing the urge to roll them. Her dress was anything but classy, exaggerating all her curves and screaming for attention. And the color, which was a ghastly eye-sore, was of burnt orange but with mud colored splatters across it in an attempt to simulate a leopard. It disgusted him the way she flaunted her body, not only for him, but for all to see. He snorted, very unbecoming behavior of a woman who wished to be the future Lady of the West.

"You always say that you have to work…" she pouted, poking her crimson lower lip out while sinking down to sit on the edge of his desk. Leaning forward as her legs crossed, Kagura pushed her well-endowed chest together, as a clawed finger ran across the top length of his laptop. "You haven't made any time for me. I had to come out here and see my fi-an-ceehh. I feel like you are trying to avoid me, Sessh. I get very lonely and after all, you never want to do anything with me…" her voice trailed off as she lifted a hand, running it along the side of his face. A simple wedding band glinted in the light as she continued her assault on his cheek trying to slither down to his neck. His eyes caught sight of the ring, one she no doubt bought herself, as he had no intention of purchasing such a thing for her.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched briefly trying to repress the snarl that was threatening to emerge. The way she would say 'fiancée' was enough to make him want to throw his desk out the window, he detested these constant games she tried to play. He didn't love her, in fact he loathed her. She sure didn't love him, not at all but his money…that was another story all together. This calamity of an engagement was only because his stupid father and hers had made a pact several hundred years ago for their children to be united, to better their families and now companies. Something that Inutaisho regretted upon meeting Kagura and later discovering Sesshomaru's feelings for another. Turning his head from her grasp, he began "Kagura…" but as if a sign from the god's above, his cell phone began vibrating. Retrieving the iPhone from his pocket, a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. She always was his saving grace.

'Tampopo' flashed on the screen over a picture of a woman facing away from the camera, long ebony hair blowing in the wind as a hand caressed tresses away from her face, her other hand holding onto a small bouquet of wildflowers.

Kagura leaned forward reaching for the phone, trying to see who was calling. Sesshomaru quickly swiped his index finger across the screen before bringing it between his ear and shoulder, out of harm's way. "Takahashi," his voice rung with a strictly business tone as an attempt to help conceal who was calling him.

"Maru..." his heart clenched. Her voice was like a siren calling out to him, beckoning him to her ever will.

"Hhn," Sesshomaru's free hand clicked away on his mouse, saving his word document before emailing it to his lawyer. His index finger clicked the volume down a couple notches on his phone; his eyes darted up to Kagura. She was looking around with a scowl on her face; obviously annoyed he took the phone call and interrupted her attempt at seducing him once again.

"I know it's late. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

His free hand ran through his hair as his golden eyes closed, "Of course not, I always have time for my favorite client."

A small, forced laugh sounded into his ear. "I see you aren't alone, I shouldn't have called." A small sigh came through before she continued, "I am such a stupid woman, and I was the one that told you we needed to stop this."

"Nonsense, hold on," without even attempting to cover the receiver on his phone, Sesshomaru's eyes darted open looking toward Kagura. He raised a clawed finger and pointed towards the doors, "Leave." Kagura's mouth gaped at him. "Sessh..." she reached a hand out only to snatch it back as he snarled, "Now." Stumbling on her outrageous heels, she scurried out slamming the door in her wake.

"Now, what troubles you my Rin?" All malice dropped from his tone as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes once more.

"Maru…" her voice was stern now, "you shouldn't treat your future wife that way! I'm not wanting to cause problems…I'm not worth the trouble…" Rin continued on with her lecture. Asking him what would Izayoi say, he knows better, etc. etc. He's heard it all before, especially from her. But leave it to her, a woman in love with him, to scold him about treating another woman inappropriately. A smile graced his lips as he sat and took her bantering. Just the sound of her voice was soothing, even when she was flustered. It had been too long since he had heard her melody. "Are you even listening to me? Hello? Did you fall asleep again?"

He chuckled, "Yes I'm here but if you are done scolding me, I would like to know what is on your mind. I haven't heard from you in a while, and it isn't like my Rin to call this late; especially when she told me we weren't going to be in contact anymore." He sat forward as an idea hit him. Pulling open his desk drawer, he began rummaging amongst all the clutter until he found what he was searching for. A lone key hung on a hand-made ribbon keychain with a plastic dandelion, sat in his palm as he leaned back in his chair once more.

Rin's heart started thumping faster as heat began tinting her cheeks. 'His Rin...' twice he had called her with such affection.

It had been the worst torture she had ever endured, not talking to him or seeing him for the past four months. Every day she wanted to just pick up the phone and call or run to his families' condo in town, just to go or be somewhere that was a part of his life. It was her fault, partly at least, she knew that. She was the one who couldn't stand being so close to him, only to have him marry another. It seemed the better solution at the time, cutting all ties from him but it only made it harder when she was around her sister Kagome and her husband, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's name would sometimes fall into their casual conversations at lunch, and just hearing it would make her long to see his scowling face.

"Just wanted to hear your voice mainly..." Rin spoke into her phone as she rolled over onto her back in the darkness of her room, starring up at the ceiling above her bed.

"Hhn…and what is really going on? Where's Kohaku?"

A small smile formed on her lips, "You know me so well. Tell me again, why do I even try to keep things from you?"

"This Sesshomaru cannot answer that," the man's voice rang back with a hint of amusement.

Rin laughed as she turned her head towards her window, her chocolate eyes gazing at the crescent in the night sky. "Every time the moon is like this I think of you..." Sesshomaru didn't respond. He was waiting for an explanation as rummaging noises sounded through on his end of the line. Rin knew she was just stalling; an exaggerated sigh passed her lips, "I guess Inuyasha or Kagome told you we were dating? We broke up about a month ago. It didn't seem fair to him…or me for that matter. It was all just a game of pretend. It wasn't real. Don't get me wrong, I do love him," a small snarl sounded in her ear causing her lips to quirk before she continued, "but not like that. To me, he will always be more of a brother. Kind of like how Inuyasha is to me or even Jaken for that matter. I guess I never could move on from you or us. I tried, I really did, to love him like I do you… but I know I can't. I know I won't ever love anyone like I do you." Rin's free hand came up to rest on the curve of her neck, caressing two small faded scars and smiled as her eyes closed. "And I'm fine with that. You have to marry Kagura for your company. I mean, you two were engaged for what? A hundred years before I was even born? Heh… I'm just glad I got to have you for a little while..." A small tear rolled down her cheek, landing in-between the two puncture marks. A small purple crescent blushed forth after the contact and faded slowly.

"Rinn…." Sesshomaru's voice was strained.

Rin wiped at where the tear had fallen, silently cursing to in her head for being careless and letting the tear touch their bonding mark. "I know, I know. I was the one that told you to marry her. I couldn't have you lose everything because of me, I'd never forgive myself. I shouldn't have called…I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm going to go…goodnight Maru...I love you." Stumbling through her words, Rin ended the call before Sesshomaru could respond and turned her phone off, flinging it off the bed. Tears began forming more rapidly in her eyes; she rolled over onto her side and let them fall. They stained her cheeks and pillow as she gazed up at the moon. Sleep wasn't easy, but when it finally came, it brought cherished memories from when she was a child.

* * *

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" A small girl around eight came bounding down the hill, heading towards the demon lord sitting in the shade of an oak. Her arms were filled with various flowers and plant foliage she found appealing. His golden eyes opened from the faux meditation pose to take in the child, as she spread out her spoils. "Look at what all I found! These are lilies and this one" she held up a small bushel of purple, "these are violets! Oh and I also found some tulips, and even a few daisies!" Rin continued on showing off her knowledge and holding up each of her treasures for Sesshomaru's inspection. He continued staring at her spoils, and provided an occasional "Hhn" when prompted. _

"_Hmm..." Rin's eyebrows knit together in concentration when she came across one she couldn't place, she twirled it around and around in her fingers. It was a yellow bud with many tiny petals that grew on a long stem but its leaves look like that of a weed. "My Lord… what is this one?" _

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and picked up the flower being offered to him. "I believe this is a tampopo or as they call it here; dandelion". Leaning to his left, his hand stretched out plucking another flower that was airy like cotton and grew from the same foliage out of the earth. "When it is time for dandelions to pollinate, they slowly turn into these," he extended the new object towards Rin spinning it delicately between his claws. "Each petal becomes a seed that needs wind to carry it on to a new destiny," Golden eyes looked over at Rin before a small smile graced his lips. He began again," Someone long ago told me that fairies loved dandelions so much, they would curl up and nap upon them because they looked as warm as the sun. But sometimes, the fairies would sleep so long they would forget how to fly. So, if you bring the flower close enough to whisper a wish and gently blow, helping the seeds to find the wind and the fairies to awaken, the fairies will grant your wish in thanks." As he finished, Sesshomaru leaned forward, placing the yellow dandelion in Rin's hair and gently laid the white one in her hand. Crossing his arms, Sesshomaru returned to his mediation pose and slowly closed his eyes, leaning back against his tree once more._

_An innocent blush painted Rin's cheeks at his touch. Grasping her hand around the dandelion, Rin brought it towards her chocolate eyes to inspect it closely. Her eyes glanced up at Sesshomaru hesitantly before she smiled and she quietly whispered, "I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever…" Taking a deep breath, she blew softly watching as each of the seeds took flight, getting lost in the summer sky. _

* * *

'It's been eighteen years since that day,' Rin rolled onto her back as she slowly began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered a few times, as they tried in vain to block out the waking world around them. Rin pulled her hand in front of her face in an attempt to shield the light that was streaming in her window. 'Why is it so bright…?' Rin thought as an eye peeked towards the offending windowsill. Light was refracting off a vase of water filled with all kinds of wildflowers; bright lilies, colorful daisies and even tulips. Just like the ones she picked that day so long ago. She smiled as she rose up, leaning over to smell their aromas. Rin had always preferred wildflowers to the market bought ones they used in the shop she worked in. They just had a different look and feel, not to mention they always smelt amazing. Rin's eyes caught sight of small silver julep vase that was to the side of the larger arrangement, it was filled with five yellow dandelions and only a single white one; a note was left sitting under the edge of the small silver chalice. Her smile grew larger, as she reached out and grasped the note. The elegant script could not be mistaken for anyone else.

_Rin, I came over early this morning but found you still sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, so when you read this get dressed and meet me in our meadow. _

_-Sesshomaru_

Pointed ears twitched slightly as they picked up on the soft footsteps heading towards him, the wind carrying her scent with it, confirming his suspicions. A smile formed on his lips before disappearing completely, his face taking on its classic stoic persona; complete with closed eyes. "You've kept this Sesshomaru waiting," he spoke once he heard her nearing him.

Rin laughed as she knelt down next to him under his oak tree, tucking her legs under her she smoothed her dress down. "Well you should have woken me when you decided to break into my apartment. You know, most thieves don't leave items; they usually take them." Absent mindedly she began playing with the flowers, snatching a few to make into long chains.

"Hhn. Most thieves also do not have keys to sleeping women's apartments." Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes and turned his attention to Rin, taking in the sight of her beauty detailing it to memory before looking away. "I am pleased you found the flowers and my note. Although, I was starting to get worried that you were not sleeping but in a coma as it already noon and I had neither seen, nor heard from you until now." A small smirk tugged his lips as he heard her fake a gasp.

"Not all of us take frequent cat-like naps under oak trees! Some of us actually sleep at night and enjoy sleep for that matter," Rin laughed and pushed his shoulder with her free hand. Keeping a smile on her face as she looked away, a sigh escaped her lips as she kept working on her flower chain. It was perfection being like this with him. Easy and natural. Moments passed, each of them sneaking glances at the other, as they both sat in silence enjoying the company. Her mind drifted to their phone call from the previous night. Opening her mouth, she spoke the words she had silently been wondering. "Does Kagura know you are with me? I hope I didn't cause problems last night…" Gently, she placed the flower crown upon her head before continuing to weave more together.

"You know this Sesshomaru does as he pleases and she is no longer a thorn in my side." He turned his head toward Rin, golden eyes meeting chocolate, as he felt her rise to her knees as she placed a yellow dandelion in his silver tresses.

"Don't speak of your fiancée like that Maru, it's not very becoming of the Lord of the West." Rin averted her eyes quickly as she settled back down next to him. Looking out at the open field of wild flowers, her eyes were threatening to water.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked upward at her not questioning his meaning, "I think the future Lady of the West should not defend such lowlifes. _That_ is very unbecoming." He observed her out of the corner of his eye, as she slowly turned to look back at him, her eyes filled with questions. "Hhn? This Sesshomaru does not want you defending her anymore or scolding me for her ill treatment. My mate should be pleased by this news, not looking so forlorn." Sesshomaru continued staring straight ahead, no emotion on his face as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" A single tear took the plunge and began sliding down Rin's cheek as her eyes bored into him, looking for some kind of answer to his puzzles. A small rumble left his body that only Rin would know to be a laugh, as he turned to face her.

Raising his hands, he cupped her face gently as his thumb brushed her tear away. "You shouldn't make wishes you do not mean, Rin. You wanted eternity with me, and I'm afraid you are stuck with this Sesshomaru." Dipping his head down, Sesshomaru let his lips ghost across her forehead, his fingers stroking her cheeks once more before releasing their hold as his eyes returned their gaze forward "You left me, if you recall, not the other way around. I have never wanted to marry or be with that wind witch, despite her desperate attempts and pleadings from her family. My heart was stolen by a little eight year old girl who constantly brought me flowers and after I marked you as mine, you left me. Somehow thinking it was better for this Sesshomaru to be away from his mate." He briefly paused, allowing a sigh to escape, "I will admit, I was quite upset when I found out you were seeing that boy, and refusing to even speak with me, but I figured he would eventually die and I would be able to snatch you away again." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin, raising a regal brow at the sound of her sniggering. "What is humorous? I gave you eternal life; he will only be alive for fifty more years. I have patience."

Tears were slowly kissing her cheeks as Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. "You sound so certain that I would have come back to you, Maru." Her voice was teasing as she leaned over, linking her arm with his, her head drooping down to rest on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru smiled, "You forget your soul is linked to mine. I know where your heart truly lies, my tampopo." Glancing down at his wrist, he noticed the time as he stood up slowly, earning a grumbled protest from Rin. He extended his hands and gently pulled Rin to her feet, "We are late. I have some papers to sign, as a new proposal was made up to get Kagura's father to accept new financial terms." Leaning down he dusted his pants before standing tall, gazing down at Rin's petite form as his hand retrieved something from his pocket. "Also I believe, Izayoi and Kagome are waiting on us as well, Inuyasha let it slip what I was doing, and I'm afraid they have begun planning without the bride being present."

Rin's mouth opened to speak but Sesshomaru pulled her to him, earning a squeak of surprise from Rin as he snaked his arms around her form, resting his forehead against hers. "You once wished for forever with me," a chaste kiss was placed on her forehead before a clawed finger tipped her chin upward. Golden eyes met chocolate before he looked down; his right hand grasped her left and slowly slid a band up her ring finger. Rin glanced down taking in the ring; it was a braid of gold and white diamonds arranged into infinity knots. Her eyes began to water, as Sesshomaru continued, "I have been wishing for eternity with you." A bright smile took hold of Rin's face before she flung her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his. Sesshomaru smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, picking her up flush against his form before deepening the kiss.

The wind blew gently around them, dandelions dancing and fluttering in its wake.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This was just a small one-shot I wrote up at work one day while trying to avoid studying. Any reviews or suggestions will be greatly appreciated, as this is my first ever story! I have a few other stories I am thinking of writing but we shall see.**


End file.
